Life sucks! Insanity rulez!
by Lady Espelle
Summary: SM/DBZ/WK/HP/Digimon.AU.Maybe Mary Sue? Dunno. A group of troublemakers has overstepped the border and is send to get help to become normal. They just don't wanna be normal! To save their reputation they will spread chaos at Hogwarts. R/R *CHAPTER 2 UP*
1. the seven of chaos

Hey, there! I'm so back!  
  
And like hell I will tell ya that I should work on my other stories instead of beginning a new one! And I won't tell you either that this is just a way to get out of my writer's block, coz then you know that I should really continue other stories. So I just shut up about that.  
  
  
  
Mh, well, let's see, this is a crossover about SM/DBZ/WK/HP/Digimon and a character that came out of my own sick head! I don't really know what genre this will be, for I never really know what I write before it stands on the paper already. Perhaps there will be an enemy and then I can bring some action/adventure in it, perhaps it will be romance, and maybe this will become angst and everybody commits suicide in the end! I don't know, but if you have an idea for an enemy and some evil plan, then I'll gladly take it for my story.  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I will it say one time, and ONLY ONE TIME! I own a huge amount of empty bottles; the wrapping of an already eaten chocolate; 1,76 Euro and 1 German Pfennig. (You can't even pay with the Pfennig anymore, because of the Euro!) So, that's all I own. Did you hear anything about animes? NO! Wanna know why? Because I don't own them! It's as easy as this.  
  
  
  
DEDICATIONS: I thought that there are so many people out there who have given me so much in the last time, that it is time to name them and thank them now.  
  
Deutschkatz: First off I wanna thank 'Deutschkatz' for writing a fic for me! It is so nice that you do this for me! And by the way; I love your fic!!! Danke, Shauna!  
  
White Lily: Just for being my friend! You always make me laugh with every e- mail you send, and I wish we would live closer together. Let's always stay friends, no matter what, okay Claire? HDGDL FIUE UBAEDW  
  
C.Queen: Thanks for helping with the other fic! And also thanks for hurrying with your story 'There for you'. I love it! Oh, and thank you for asking for my advice at times! It makes me feel special. All in all, thanks for all the small things you do for me. I hope you understand that I am well aware of all of them. They make me always feel better! Thanks, Alisha.  
  
Lastly I wanna thank people who aren't authors at ff.net:  
  
Jule: Thanks for always listening! No matter how stupid nonsense I talk, you are always listening to me. You are the only person I know that can really listen, and that makes you remember things about me I, myself, have already forgotten. Without you, I would have lost so many things, and couldn't remember even more. Thanks!  
  
Katrin, Jule, Aka: Thank you guys for handling my personality. I know it's not always easy, but somehow you three always manage it. When we four are together, insanity is an understatement to describe it. I hope it will always stay like that!  
  
Jessi: You are always the little angel on my shoulder who tells me to learn, to drink less and to stop doing-you-know-what. Too often I yell at you for scolding me, and I want to excuse for that. You deserve much better for staying with me then what you get, 'cause you really help me to stay a good person. Without you I would already burn in hell. Thank you!  
  
  
  
So, I hope the persons mentioned know what I mean. And for the others, I hope you don't mind so many dedications. ^_^;; Oh, as for the characters in my fic: Consider Usagi as one of those totally crazed up Usagis you sometimes read about in fics. Not the innocent little bunny. Rika is kinda still the Ice Queen, but has found friends she gets along with. She is also crazed up, but not as bad as Usa is. Ryo is just not as happy as he usually is, but not the worst of the group. Matt is just the rebel he is, and has no happy-go-lucky attitude, while Trunks is a mix between Mirai Trunks and Chibi Trunks with a little darker side to him. Aya is . well, Aya.  
  
Oh, and I noticed that I made some characters older then they need to be to go Hogwarts. But let's just pretend there are nine years at Hogwarts, okay? After all they don't need to study after they leave school, do they? I don't know! I didn't think I forgot so much about Harry Potter!!! But, well, since you all are good readers, we all just pretend that there are nine years at school, okay?  
  
Okay, now let the story begin:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life sucks! Insanity rulez!!!  
  
or  
  
Life sucks, don't deny it.  
  
by Lady Espelle  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
  
  
They sat in front of the office of the principal, waiting for their turn to get the usual speech about their habit of making chaos wherever they went. It was no unusual occurrence to see the group of teens sitting here after they played some kind of prank again.  
  
Ishida Yamato (19) stood in one corner of the room, arms crossed over his chest, legs also slightly crossed, while his head hung down and his eyes were closed. He wore his usual dark blue trousers, the ones about which the elders always said that you couldn't walk in them because they hang at your knees, and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. His hair looked like spikes that stood away from his head in no order at all, therefore he was called 'Spike' by his friends. Like always, a huge cross, made from silver and richly decorated, clung to his neck. He never went out without it, 'cause it had been a gift from his 'little sister'. Of course he had no sister, but at some point during the last years the girl that was at the moment in the principal's office and he had gotten a relationship alike to one brother and sister would have.  
  
To Yama's left sat a girl, with fiery red hair and lighter streaks in it, on a chair. Her face showed clearly that she was bored out of her senses. One hand supported her head, while the rest of her body just lounged in the uncomfortable chair. Her name was Nonaka Rika (16), but she was usually called 'Wildcat', due to Akiyama Ryo, who had nicknamed her with this name because of her attitude to get saucy. Rika still wore something alike to her old favourite outfit, but now everything had darker colours. Her trousers were a very dark blood-red, and her top was black with a bleeding heart on it and a dagger that had been shoved into the heart.  
  
Life sucked, and she had decided that she wouldn't deny that fact. Neither would anybody else from the group, as it seemed. Of course, the other two girls could usually get the mood up with their silly ideas and their 'happy' natures, but even they just hid their frustration behind their attitudes.  
  
Rika wore earrings that looked like skulls and a piercing with a blood red gem decorated her nose. She wore a pitch black cross around her neck that was turned around. It had no decorations to it at all. Her hairstyle had changed in the last years; instead of the old bun, her hair was now always down, but she always fixed it that it was straight down and that the ends looked like spikes, directed towards the floor.  
  
Akiyama Ryo (18) stood to her left, lost in thoughts. Unlike most of the others he had no usual outfit. He just wore what he could find in the morning, although he was always checking that he didn't own any cloths that had any colours that could get associated to something 'happy'. His one piercing at the upper half of his left ear was a simple golden ring. The rest of the group had him mock-nick-named 'Prince', because it seemed to anyone that he always got what he wanted. That was if you didn't know him. He had really had a sucking life, like most members of the group. It was nothing rare that he argued with the others that the nickname 'Prince' would better fit to Trunks, since this boy really could get everything there was for money. But he had to admit; even if Trunks could get anything he wanted, he never took the money his mother offered him. That earned him some respect from the rest of them.  
  
At the exact opposite side of the room, Tsukino Usagi (17) sat on the floor. She had one leg stretched out and the other was bent up, while her hands lay lazily in her lap. Her gaze was unfocused as she waited patiently for the same old speech to come over her. She was thoroughly clad in black leather; her black, tight leather pants, a tight, black leather top that showed too much skin for her parents to like it, and the long, black leather-coat contrasted with her blonde hair that went down to mid-back and was cut round there. Her soft blonde tresses fell from her head like an unruly waterfall, and some fell over her face that was accented with black eye-liner and mascara. Due to her sometimes bubbly character and her old hairstyle (which her friends had seen on an old photo), she had been nick- named 'Bunny'.  
  
Brief Trunks (18) leaned against the doorframe that led out of the room the other way then into the office of the headmaster of Japan's magical school of witchcraft and wizardry. His lavender hair was cut to his ears and black spots were everywhere in it. He, too, wore black leather clothes, and a silver ring was pierced through the middle of his lower lip. 'Bloody' was his name in the group, for he somehow reminded Bunny and Psycho of a vampire at times. He couldn't comprehend their train of thoughts exactly, but he had given up at comprehending those two a long time ago.  
  
Aya (19) stood somewhere in the middle of the room. He blended into the silence of the room perfectly, but that was no big deal, since he was usually the quietest one in the group. He was clad in mostly black clothes, too, but only the half long coat was made from leather. His violet/red hair was in the usual style; short to above his neck with two long strands on each side of his face. Only thing that changed was the fact that his long strands had streaks of a really light blonde, nearly a white. The girls had talked him into doing this, and he should have known that once they were determined to do something neither heaven nor hell could change this. The girls were also responsible for his nickname. After they once mentioned that his eyes somehow looked like frosty ice, he had been called 'Ice' since then. But, well, it could have come worse.  
  
  
  
The door to the office of the principle opened a split, and his usually kind, round face looked through it, he motioned to them to come inside of the office and then disappeared behind the door once again. The group exchanged uneasy glances; for once the headmaster hadn't had any readable emotion shown on his face. And then why the hell did he want them all in there? Something wasn't right, and they didn't like this feeling one bit.  
  
As they entered through the door, the first thing they noticed was their 'little charge'. Since she was the youngest of the group (15 years old), the others had developed some kind of protectiveness about her. She and Bunny were the middle of all the chaos the group produced, but she usually had the craziest ideas, for she was . well, a psycho. She herself said that she was insane, but she had a pretty good worked out theory about insanity, and insisted on insanity being a good thing. When her brain worked at full capability, there was no one who could comprehend her thoughts, for her brain seemed to work after its very own system.  
  
Right now she sat in the huge chair in front of the headmaster's wooden desk. Her hair was brown with an uncountable number of bloody-crimson and white/golden streaks. Today it was in two short, low ponytails that spiked out from the ribbon that held them together on. She had her eyes underlined in black and wore fitting black lipstick. She wore something that looked like a really creepy school's uniform. It consisted of a school-uniform's skirt that went to some inches above her knees and was green chequered in red, a short white blouse that showed of her navel-piercing as well as much of her chest region, because it was unbuttoned at the upper part of her chest, but it showed not too much in Psycho's opinion. The sleeves of the blouse had been cut open until up to her shoulders and she wore a long leather coat much alike to Bunny's over it. Black boots with one and a half inches high heels went up to just below her knees. A black leather collar with silver spikes all around it and leather bracelets that looked much the same like the collar added to her outfit. All in all she looked really freaky, like she had come straight from the cemetery for stuffed animals.  
  
The look on the girl's face told her friends immediately that they had been right about the feeling they had; her eyes showed a mixture of fear, sickness and dark foreboding. Not a good combination. Not at all.  
  
The professor and headmaster had seated himself on a comfortable and huge chair behind his desk, and now just looked at his students, without any hint about what he was thinking. They just looked back at him, a dark foreboding making itself comfortable in their stomachs. Just when the first thought they wouldn't be able to take it much longer, the old man began to talk:  
  
"You surely know why you are here this time, don't you?" When there came no answer he continued:  
  
"Of course you know it. After all you must've had much fun, walking through the muggle-world, doing magic whenever a chance was there, in front of all the muggles!!! Can you imagine how much difficulties the ministry of magic had correcting the damage you had already done before we found out about it?" by now you could see that the old man was getting angrier and angrier with each word he spoke, but he still stayed unusual calm.  
  
"As I already told your friend here (*motioning towards Psycho*), I can't take it any longer. Just one more prank from your kind and I will totally go insane! Therefore I will send you to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry in Britain and to its headmaster Professor Dumbledore, an old friend of mine, in hope that he can fix these misled brains of yours." Several gasps could be heard from the group of pupils in the room. That had definitely not been what they had expected. They had expected a harsh punishment, like always, but as it seemed, their headmaster really couldn't take up with them anymore.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore is a very qualified person, and I have hope that he can bring some sense into you, I see no other solution for this. I already talked to your parents and they agreed to this, so I expect you to be ready to leave with the train on Sunday at 10 o'clock. You are dismissed."  
  
  
  
After the talk with the principal the group of seven had gone to their meeting-spot under a large willow and had discussed their new situation. They didn't believe that this Professor Dumbledore could help them, but still no one of them wanted to leave their home. Not that there was anything special about this place, and as long as everybody of them went was nothing to miss here, but they had lived here for so long and knew this place better then anybody else, they didn't want to leave it! They had thought about possible ways to get out of the situation, but the only one that came to mind was begging for forgiveness, and that was not an option. Not for 'the seven of chaos' anyways. When there was one thing that was more important then chaos to them, then it was their pride as chaos-maker, and they were not in enough need to give up any of those two things. So they had decided that there was no way out of this, and since that decision had been made, silence reigned over the teens.  
  
"Say, at Hogwarts they have to wear robes, right? Then we, too, have to wear robes, haven't we?" Bloody, a.k.a. Trunks, asked out of his thoughts.  
  
"No way in hell that I wear these silly robes!" Bunny declined. She wasn't some kind of filth as to wear those stupid looking . 'things'!  
  
"Why should we anyways?", Psycho asked. "After all we go there because we are troublemaker, so why the fuck should we now start abiding to the rules?" you could easily hear that she was really pissed by the news that she had to leave, and her friends could well imagine what went through her head right now: 'This Dumbledore will have a hell of a year! I'll show them that I'm not some ill girl that has to be healed, or helped at that! Dumbly- boy, watch out. Here comes a student you will not be able to handle.'  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Bunny stood up from her seat on a root of the willow and exclaimed determined: "Psycho's right! Why should we care about their stupid rules? We didn't until now, and I don't intent on changing that. We are not called 'the seven of chaos' for nothing here! Let's show them why the people here can't handle us! Let's make our reputation known to them!"  
  
At hearing this, Psycho's facial expression changed from one of depression to one of mischief. Her creativity was in full flow once again and when her gaze met with the one of one of her best friends, Bunny, and the two locked with each other, she could see that her friend had nearly the same thoughts rushing through her head. Once again, she felt the familiar feeling of craziness flow through her body and she jumped up, continuing her friend's speech:  
  
"They think they have to heal us from something, just because they can't understand us! Our teachers think we are something that shouldn't exist! Our parents decided long ago that they don't want us as their children! Why shall we still care what they do and what they think? What do we leave back here when we go to this new school anyways? We have ourselves, we have each other, and that's all that counts! Let's show 'em that we don't need healing, but that they need to finally accept us the way we are!!!"  
  
"Nice speech you two. And by the looks of it you already have something in mind to show them who we are. Tell us! I don't know about the rest of us, but I will not let those people put me down! And like hell they will change me to some mindless puppy that I don't wanna be! Let's show them that we won't ever become what they want us to be; brainwashed faces in a crowd where you can't distinguish the one from the other!" shouted Wildcat.  
  
The three girls were the best friends, and if Bunny and Psycho were so sure that everything would work out after all, then Rika had no point in telling otherwise. And they were right; as long as they were together, nothing could put them down. As she thought about it, it wouldn't be the wisest thing to do to divide the group anyways. She imagined what she would act like if she had been the only one to leave this place; most likely she would go on rampage. Of course, she would still be the troublemaker, but there wouldn't be any fun in it anymore; it would be deadly serious. She mused that the others might act just like that, once they were divided from the group.  
  
Wildcat felt really pity for the youngest of the group. Psycho was one year younger then she herself, and if Rika got hysterical by thinking about the fact that the group couldn't stay together much longer, for the older boys would be leaving school next year, and then lastly only she and Psycho would be together, then she had no fun imagining what Psycho felt like. At her last year at school she would at least have one of her friends still there, while Psycho would most likely be alone. Rika hated thinking about that, but the first ones would already be going in one year counting.  
  
  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by Prince, a.k.a. Ryo, waving his hand in front of her unfocused eyes, obviously lost in thought. As she snapped out of it, she threw the rest of the group questioning glances in return to their expecting ones.  
  
"What did you guys say?" she asked, not having any clue as to what had been said.  
  
"We asked if we should go there like there was no reason as to why we were thrown out of this school and then throw in the great shocker that they got a bunch of insane teenagers, or if we should start our plan of conquering the new school on the train already." Prince explained to her.  
  
"Well, I don't know." Wildcat shrugged. "I'm usually not the one to plan the chaos! What do you say, Spike?"  
  
"I think we might as well wait and look what is the best, once we are on the train. And what the fuck is well planned chaos? I've faith that Bunny and Psycho will show real insanity, and this might produce more chaos then anything else, even if we didn't plan it out." Spike, a.k.a. Yamato, stated. He looked around the group until his gaze landed on Ice who hadn't said anything in the whole discussion.  
  
"What do you think, Ice?" he finally questioned, first only receiving an emotionless glare from his best friend. Since there were four boys in the group, they became kind of two pairs of best friends; Spike and Ice (Yamato and Aya), and Bloody and Prince (Trunks and Ryo). It was the most logical evolution, since Spike and Ice were in the same class, as were Bloody and Prince.  
  
After a moment Ice stopped glaring and answered: "I'm sure we don't need a plan. We will see what the two chaotic chicks decide on the train and play along. It always worked this way and I see no need to change it." For this he received several nods from his friends.  
  
"Okay, then I take it we have a plan, haven't we?", Bloody asked no one in particular. Again, several nods made the answer.  
  
"Hey, if we change the school anyways, why should we still go to school? I think that our dear principal doesn't want to have us around anymore anyway, so we can as well stay away, eh?" Bunny suggested.  
  
"Sure! Why should we go to classes? I'll stay home tomorrow. Who else will?" Rika spoke up, looking at the rest of the group expectantly. 'Me neither.'s, 'I don't see why not.'s and 'Cool, sleeping till noon!'s were mumbled throughout the group, and so it was decided that there was no more school for any of them.  
  
  
  
They all had sat under the huge willow some time longer, talking about this and that; discussing what they would do once they arrived in Hogwarts, what they would take with them, and things like that. Some of them would just sit in silence and enjoy the company of their friends. With the time it had already began to darken, and one after another they left the old meeting- point.  
  
At the end only Spike, Ice and Psycho were left of the group. After Rika had left, they sat in silence for a while, each one of them at their rightful places. It didn't really seem like that, but the familiar willow was indeed one of those willows with their own mind. It had been very dangerous to come near it, and it still was, but 'the seven of chaos' had tamed it, and now it was nearly as much a member of their group as the teenagers themselves. They were sure they would miss their old friend.  
  
Suddenly Spike cut through the silence: "Say Psycho, don't you have to be home soon? It is nearly eleven o'clock and you still sit outside. I don't think Dora will like that." Dora was Psycho's 'aunt'. The girl lived with her since her parents had died, but nobody had a clue as to why Dora had taken her in, since she wasn't in any kind related to her, as far as Psycho knew.  
  
Psycho groaned at the thought of going home. She didn't like it there one bit. "I don't wanna go home! Screw Dora! As if she cared!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, alright, it's none of my business anyway! But I'll be on my way home now, maybe Dad is home today. So, ja ne!" with that Spike stood up stretched, gave Psycho a peck on the cheek as a sign of 'good bye', and left, waving to Ice over his shoulder. Ice just made a nearly invisible small gesture with his hand in return.  
  
"You know Ice, I really think you shouldn't be so reserved. We are your friends, remember? In front of us you don't need to wear this 'I-don't-like- anybody-on-this-damn-planet-and-I'm-nearly-dead-anyways'-mask. I mean, you don't even show me what is behind this mask, and I'm usually the one that knows every secret in this group. Everybody tells me every secret they have, but you rarely show me anything of yourself." Psycho said after a while. She knew that Ice had shown more of himself to her then to anybody else, but what she had seen had been a wonderful person, maybe even more wonderful then the person she had known in him until then, so she always tried to see him more often like that. Unfortunately she only succeeded when they were alone, otherwise Ice was always cold as ice and as emotionless as a spoon.  
  
"Hn." Came Aya's comment.  
  
"Not very talkative today, eh?" she tried again, but the result was still the same. She knew by now that he wasn't really in the mood to talk today; hence she decided that she could better leave him alone to his thoughts. So she stood up, gave him a peck, hugged him tightly and walked away while lighting a cigarette.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been three more days until they were to get the train to Hogwarts, since Hogwarts' school-year started later then Mugen's (I thought I might as well call the school like that. I read it in another fic, and thought it was a good idea, I hope you don't mind that I didn't create a new, fancy name.). Hence they would have the whole year there instead of starting there in the middle of the year. The time had rushed by and soon it was Sunday morning, the day when they would leave to Hogwarts.  
  
They all met at the train station at 9.30, and they all had packed what they would need in the new school. Hogwarts was a boarding school, unlike Mugen that stood in the middle of Tokyo, protected from the muggles by all kind of spells. At Mugen they had stayed at home when there was no school, but at Hogwarts they would live in the school, too.  
  
They all had decided that they would keep their old animals and not buy new ones just because Hogwarts had other ones. At Mugen there had been much more animals to choose from, and so Bunny, for example, had a black cat with silver eyes by the name Nevla, while Wildcat had a crow with red eyes that was called Veldan. Psycho had a little dragon that was black, but on its downside it changed colours every second, just like its eyes did. It was just one and a half feet long with and went by the name of Cruczz. Ice had chosen a black snake back then that had poisonous green eyes, was about four feet long and was now called Ceteareth. His best friend Spike had gotten a black raven, which he had named Laurate. Bloody's pet was a little dinosaur that had wings like Cruczz (a bat's wings, for example) and a black colour that changed under the right light into a dark violet. 'Ether', as it was called, was about two and a half feet long. It was best friends with Cruczz. Lastly was Prince who held an enormous wasp as pet. It was over one foot long and belonged to the name Dexty.  
  
  
  
"I heard that the train will pick us up here and then it'll stop in Britain to pick the other pupils up.", informed Prince the others as they made their way to the platform where their train would wait for them. Bloody's and Wildcat's mothers had been the only parents that had bothered to show up at all, but as their kids had met up with their friends it had become too dangerous and they had left together, perhaps to drink a coffee together somewhere and to complain about their brats.  
  
"Great, then we can already get a look at what we have to deal with the next year!" Bunny shouted somewhat too exited.  
  
As the group got into the train, they chose the last compartment as theirs. Each one of them put his or her luggage away and sat down. Psycho had been too occupied with looking around the train, so as she came into the compartment with six seats, there was no more seat for her. On the left side of the compartment sat Bunny, Wildcat and Prince. (Bunny at the door, Prince at the window). On the right side, Spike sat at the door, Bloody at the window and Ice in between the two of them. Now she stood in the door, looking as if they had just sliced open her white, fluffy, little bunny- pet.  
  
"Hey, and where the bloody hell shall I sit now?" she asked the others. How she hated it when she felt like she wasn't part of the group!  
  
"Not our problem when you are too late to get a seat!" Prince teased her, but guessed that it hadn't been that much of a good idea, for Psycho turned around and attempted to leave, nearly heartbroken. You could see it if you knew her, because every time you hurt her, her facial expression became emotionless and she looked at everybody, before leaving without another word. But Spike had seen this, and since he sat next to the door, he grabbed her around the waist when she was about to leave and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"How about you sit just here, eh?", he suggested in a tone like he talked with a little child and said that it would get an ice-cream if it stopped crying. In some way, it was just like that; at times you really had to speak with Psycho as if she was four years old, while at other times, she seemed older then all of them together.  
  
At the moment it was definitely one of the times where she was a little child; she sat tensed up in his lap, arms crossed in front of her chest and gaze straight ahead. Bunny saw this and shot Prince a death glare for saying what he did, then she turned to Psycho and tried to get through to her:  
  
"Hey, darling, don't listen what Prince says. You know we all love you and want to have you with us. And I'm sure even Ice would offer you his lap since you have no seat. We just don't want you to leave us." Psycho looked at her friend for a moment then she shot Ice an uncertain glance. After a moment when she didn't react, Spike tried again to sooth her:  
  
"Hey, sweetheart, why should I have pulled you onto my lap? Mh? Because I want you to be here with me, of course. We all want you to be here! Prince just wanted to tease you." he whispered into her ear, while his arms were slung around her waist to keep her from going away.  
  
Psycho had to admit, she really liked sitting in his lap. She felt warm and protected, and she wasn't so sure if that was only how she would feel towards a brother, but she was sure that it wasn't love. After all she had noticed that the other boys of the group weren't bad-looking either, and they were nice, too.  
  
But she would sure as hell not even consider Bloody or Prince, because she knew that her friends were interested in those two. While Bunny told them that she really liked Bloody, Wildcat hadn't said anything so far, but the 15-year old knew more then what was told to her. It was obvious that Prince liked Wildcat, and it was only a matter of time until Wildcat finally showed that she liked him, too. Bloody didn't show much if he liked Bunny or not, but Psycho was sure she sometimes caught him staring at her, or blushing at her.  
  
That meant of course that she wouldn't lay an eye on those two. It was an unspoken rule that you stayed away from any guy your friend had thrown an eye on. Friendship was more important then love-life. Point.  
  
But even if she was sure about her friends' feelings, that was not the case about herself. She really liked Ice and Spike, but she wasn't sure if she liked them like brothers or more. But she just shrugged it of, because the chances that they liked her back were non-existent. They were four years older then her after all! And which one of them would she choose if she really liked them more? There was no way she would ever destroy her brotherly relationships with them. That wasn't worth it.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed that she had already relaxed into Spike's embrace. She first noticed it as her gaze locked with Bunny's, and her friend her silently told her with her gaze something like: 'Enjoying yourself, are we?' Even if Bunny kept a straight face and didn't move one muscle, they had that kind of friendship where you don't need to talk to know what the other meant. So she understood her quite well just by looking in her eyes. She could nearly tell which words Bunny used in her mind.  
  
Bunny had a hard time not to smile at her friend right then. She knew that Psycho wasn't sure about her feelings, and Bunny considered that it might be this phase in puberty where your emotions are a rollercoaster. Then again, she wasn't sure about that theory. She turned her gaze from Psycho's and towards Wildcat. She seemed to have noticed the same thing, judging by the look of it.  
  
At that moment the blond remembered when Wildcat and she had talked about the situation at hand. They both hadn't known what to think about it, but they sure wished their friend to be happy. The question had been, even if Psycho had really developed a crush, or two crushes at that, would any of those two return those feelings? Spike seemed to act more like a brother towards her. He really liked the young one that was for sure, but was it just like a brother, or not?!? Well, then there was Ice. He had no emotions at all, as it seemed, but then again they had the suspicion from what they had heard, that he actually had some, but that no other then Psycho had come to know them. Did that mean anything else but that they were really close friends?  
  
This was all a mystery for Bunny. 'It won't be easy to hook my friends up', she decided. 'The first one wouldn't admit her feelings to save her life, the other one doesn't know what exactly her feelings are. This is just great!' she gave a silent, exasperated sigh. Why had everything to be so difficult?  
  
Soon enough they all had made themselves comfortable, and Wildcat had fallen asleep. Fortunately she had fallen to the right side when in her sleep, so now she leaned onto Prince's shoulder while taking a nap. Soon after the redhead had fallen asleep, her human pillow had been so lost in his dreams, that he, too, had fallen asleep.  
  
"Don't those two look just cute like that?" Spike asked the others. Psycho half-laid in his arms, so that he had his chin on her right shoulder, his arms still safely around her waist. By the looks of it she seemed ready to doze off. Suddenly she jumped up a few inches in Spike's lap, fully awake again. She stared a while into space, before she asked:  
  
"Has anybody seen my cigarettes?"  
  
"No, but how about you just take one of mine, before you search through all our luggage?" The blond underneath her suggested. One year ago or so they all had smoked, just to be the way their parents didn't want them to be, but Wildcat and Prince didn't smoke anymore, while Bloody and Bunny smoked every now and then, not really addicted, but not really out of it either. Spike, Ice and Psycho smoked still.  
  
"Thanks!" squealed Psycho as Spike had gotten to his cigarettes and given her one. He held one out for Ice to take, what he did with a nod that was supposed to mean something like 'Thanks'. He pulled one out himself and soon the smoke filled the compartment and rushed out of the open window.  
  
"You think it is allowed to smoke inside the train?" asked Bunny casually.  
  
"Doesn't matter." came Psycho's answer as she was still in bliss of finally having a cigarette again. Suddenly the train pulled to a stop and as the wake ones looked outside they saw ever so many pupil standing outside and waiting to get in, while mothers cried and hugged their children to death. Bunny rolled her eyes at that, just like the rest of them did, too.  
  
"Hey, doesn't this wonder-boy Potter go to Hogwarts?", Bloody asked his friends casually.  
  
"Yeah, I think I heard about that, too." answered Spike, his warm breath tickling Psycho's neck, also causing a tickling sensation in her stomach.  
  
"That will be fun, we can tease lil' wonder-boy!" mentioned the 15-year old, giving Bunny a mischief-look. The blonde gave a sly grin in return, as the wheels in the two girl's heads once again began their disastrous work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Finally the train is there!" exclaimed Hermoine as the train came to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Since when does the train come here? Usually it's already there when we arrive, isn't it?" questioned Ron as he wondered about the occurrence.  
  
"You mean you didn't hear it already?" asked in a tone that said 'of course you two didn't hear anything in the holidays, like always!!!'. As she got blank stares from her two friends Ron and Harry as an answer she began explaining: "There is a group of pupils that transferred to Hogwarts from Mugen in Japan. I don't know why exactly, but they go to Hogwarts now instead of their old school. So the train must fetch them, of course, before it fetches the pupils from this station."  
  
The three were now in their last year at Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron were 19, while Hermione was still 18, but would become 19 in two months.  
  
"Let's see if we can find those mysterious new students! Perhaps they can tell us why they changed school, and perhaps they are nice and we can become friends with them before Malfoy finds them and bothers them to become his friends." Ron suggested as the three entered the train.  
  
"Sure!" replied Harry, as he led the way through the train, looking in each compartment, searching for new faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mmh, what might happen there? I don't know! Okay, I'm the author, but even I don't know what will happen until I wrote it! That is my craziness. I hope you don't mind. ^_^;;  
  
Eh, if you have any ideas as to what might happen, tell me! If you guess right, you get a surprise from me! We will see, when the next chapter comes out, if your guess was right. Until then I would be glad to get some ideas, eh . guesses! Whatever!  
  
I hope you people out there read and review!!!  
  
Love y'all!  
  
MINORITY RULEZ!!!  
  
Lady E 


	2. AN: note, dedications, and an attempt to...

Okay, now I got really mad at fanfiction.net for not posting my chapters right! Sorry if I confuse you guys who read this, but I have to get this all straight, or I'll loose it. I hope you don't mind too much that I will probably screw this all up now, but I need to do this to keep my sanity.  
  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, I hope you all await my next chapter, but I hardly find any time right now; school kills me! I screw everything up right now, and work all night just to keep up. Even if most of the others in my class have much the same problems no teacher listens to us. And as it seems I just picked the right classes to fetch ALL the work. Oh, how I hate it!!!  
  
Well, THIS SIMPLE NOTE IS DEDICATED TO WHITE LILY, FOR HELPING ME WITH MY GEOGRAPHY PROJECT EVEN IF SHE WAS SO FAR AWAY AND HAD POSSIBLY BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN HELP ME OUT AND SAVE ME FROM FAILING THAT DAMN SUBJECT!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks Claire! You really saved my sorry ass then! I tell you what came out of all this once I get to know from that dragon that calls itself a teacher what 'it' thought about the project, and, more important, what mark 'it' gave me. Love ya, chuck!  
  
So, CYA all when the next chapter comes out!  
  
Lady E 


	3. AN: just some rambling from the author

Okay, that's basically the same like the last note, for I needed to fill two chapters. Anyways, as to not bore you, what could I do for you know? Mh. *thinks really hard*  
  
Well, no better idea then to give you some cool poem-thingies, so don't read if you want to have an interesting story!!! Here we go!  
  
  
  
May courage take you to wonderous places,  
  
and friendship bring you home.  
  
  
  
Popularity is a disease of society!  
  
  
  
Those who do not remember history are doomed to repeat it.  
  
Even if there is no historical report to remember from.  
  
Technology changes,  
  
Society changes,  
  
Life changes,  
  
Human nature stays constant.  
  
  
  
Good girls are bad girls who don't get caught.  
  
  
  
Everybody understands Micky Mouse.  
  
A few people understand Herman Hesse.  
  
Hardly anybody understands Einstein.  
  
And nobody understands ME!  
  
  
  
  
  
So, hope you liked some of these! The last one is my favourite. I don't expect anybody to read this, for I believe you all already returned to the next chapter or back to some other story, but I ramble nonetheless. Oh, I LOVE rambling! I always ramble! Not that it is somehow obviously, and you wouldn't notice it and all, but sometimes I really ramble! I know, now you say 'Huh? Who could ramble? Probably not this quiet girl!' But I really ramble at times! And sometimes when I ramble, I use the same word over and over again while rambling! That's wonderful! Yeah, as I said, I love rambling! And I love even more to ramble about rambling! But before you through things at me for rambling, I'll stop rambling and ramble on when I'm alone again! So, no more rambling now! Not one more ramble.  
  
Well, CYA!!!  
  
Lady E 


	4. the circus of insanity

Hey there! Lady E's back!  
  
Oh my gosh! I love you people out there! 10 reviews in 3 days!!! Usually I wait for weeks to get 1 damn review! And just because you all reviewed so wonderful I sat two whole days in front of the computer! One day to repair it, because it had a total break-down, another one to write the new chapter. It is now 5:11 am in the morning and I wrote the whole night this damn chapter. Guess what.:  
  
  
  
I want more reviews!!!  
  
  
  
Oh, I just remember: SHAUNA! If you don't review every single chapter there will be no more dedications for you!!! I'm addicted to reviews!!!  
  
  
  
Mh, anyways, go and get your mind checked if you even consider me owning the animes/stories I write about!  
  
  
  
Other then that, here's an apologize for WHITE LILY: I don't think I get your birthday fic out in time, so just that you know. Take this as a birthday present until I get the other fic done. I think this is the better fic anyways. But I promise to get the other fic done sometime soon! At least the first chapter!!! PROMISE!  
  
  
  
Any other things I have to mention? Oh, there are many author's notes, I hope you don't mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
**IMPORTANT**IMPORTANT**IMPORTANT**IMPORTANT**IMPORTANT**  
  
  
  
There are two votes going on now:  
  
  
  
1) Which couples do you wish for?  
  
  
  
I think it is already decided that Bloody (Trunks) and Bunny (Usagi) will be a couple, because nearly everybody voted for those two to be together, and that was my idea, too.  
  
  
  
Then I thought about Prince (Ryo) and Wildcat (Rika), but I'm not sure about this yet.  
  
  
  
And then there's the problem about PSYCHO!! I have three things in mind:  
  
  
  
Psycho/Ice(Aya)  
  
  
  
Psycho/Spike(Yamato)  
  
  
  
A threesome! (Aya/Psycho/Yamato)  
  
  
  
VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!  
  
  
  
Oh, do you people actually know what 'psycho' means? I just see everybody misspell it, so I'm not sure about that. Could please somebody tell me if 'Psycho' is a word in English?!?  
  
  
  
  
  
2nd vote) DO YOU WISH FOR A LEMON?!?  
  
I'm not sure about that! I could try to write a lemon, because I think it would fit into this story. But I could also use another author's lemon! Just send me some and I'll think about it. Then again I could write a sequel to this that shows the lemon, or I could just shove the damn lemon up my ass! YOU DECIDE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Life sucks! Insanity rulez!  
  
  
  
or  
  
  
  
Life sucks, don't deny it.  
  
  
  
by Lady Espelle  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the train left the station again, Wildcat and Prince were still sleeping, while leaning on each other. Bunny had went over to Bloody, and was now talking to him while kneeing on the floor, with each of her arms being supported by one of his legs that were slightly spread.  
  
Psycho had decided that she could sleep much better if she lay, and had found a way to listen in on Bloody's and Bunny's conversation at the same time; without so much as to ask, she had made herself comfortable on Spike's AND Ice's laps. Her legs dangled from Spike's lap, where her ass rested, while she had put her upper body onto Ice's lap. She hadn't much luck at hearing anything interesting the two next to her said, for she soon joined Wildcat and Prince in dreamland.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the Gryffindor-trio made its way through the train, searching for the new pupils, they had the luck to have their first encounter with Draco Malfoy:  
  
"Well, hello Potter! Nice to see you again! Oh, and you brought your little good-for-nothing friends with you again!"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy" hissed Harry back at Malfoy.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have time for you and your stupid annoyingness right now! We are searching for the new pupils!" Ron supported Harry, but only got another remark from Malfoy for this:  
  
"Oh, you heard about them? How? You couldn't possibly afford the 'Daily Prophet', could you, Weasly?"  
  
'Okay, if Malfoy wants to play with the old tricks, then he may get the old ones!' Ron thought and was about to strike Malfoy, when he noticed that the blonde boy had already disappeared to somewhere.  
  
"Shit!" cursed Ron before he noticed that Hermione had already continued with her way through the train. As they finally came to the last compartment, they stopped in front of it, unsure of what to do all of a sudden.  
  
"This has to be the compartment they chose. They hadn't been in any of the others.", observed Harry helpfully, while looking uneasily at his friends.  
  
Hermione drew a deep, reassuring breath, looked at her friends, open the door to the compartment, and gasped.  
  
There, in front of her eyes, was a train-compartment that was still full of smoke. In it there were two teenagers that slept, leaning at each other. Another pair of teenagers had a position that strongly reminded her of something that you sure as hell shouldn't do in a train; a boy with his legs spread and a girl sitting on the floor, supporting herself on his legs while her head had been gods-know-where moments before. (They talked to each other! It looks like something, it wasn't anything.)  
  
Next to the mentioned pair were three persons. The girl that lay on the other two boys' laps had had her head like the other girl gods-know-where (remember, Psycho lay with her head and such on Ice's lap. Of course she didn't do anything, but have you ever seen someone lie like this? It's really easy to think about some things right then.), while the other boy, who looked dazed off, had his hand nearly on her ass!!! (Imagine Hermione! Of course she would think something like this! But he might have his hand on her waist, like a normal place to put your hand if your lap is occupied by a person. Plus it keeps the person on your lap from falling down!)  
  
Several heads had snapped up when the trio had opened the door, and seeing Hermione's reaction, Bunny's, Bloody's, Spike's and Psycho's (she just woke up, gods know why. Just because the author wanted her to.) reaction was raising an eyebrow at her and the two boys who tried desperately to find a place where they could look into the compartment, since Hermione occupied the whole entrance.  
  
"Waz up?" lulled Psycho, still somewhat sleeping, and not really getting the situation.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I . I , sorry." stuttered Hermione, trying to go back out of the compartment, but was blocked by Harry and Ron who still tried to get a glimpse into the compartment. She stopped dead in her tracks as the blond haired girl simply asked:  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione panicked slightly as she realized that she had gone mute. She couldn't answer anything and her blood rushed into her face until there wasn't any blood left. Psycho, finally escaped from the sandman's claws, saw that and looked at Bunny. Their gazes met and through some -in the eyes of the boys 'scary'- connection, they knew both exactly what the other one thought: 'Showtime!'  
  
Spike watched the ordeal silently. He could nearly see the 'wheels of doom' work in the heads of those two girls. Insanity was something fascinating.  
  
"What is the problem, darling?" Psycho asked the still shocked and embarrassed girl in the doorway. Mentioned girl just looked at her like a deer facing the headlights of a truck.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" teased the blonde from before. That was enough for Hermione. She turned around, and ran away to hide somewhere. Again some scary, foreboding exchange took place between the two wake girls, only seen by their friends, the ones who weren't captured by Sandman. And again one thought struck both their minds: 'Amusing.'  
  
As the group looked back up, they saw that the two boys were still there, looking unsure one way and the other between the way where Hermione had run and the group of new pupils. Then they looked at each other, shrugged, and turned towards the group.  
  
"Hey, are we right that you are the new students from Japan?" asked Harry after he had stepped through the door.  
  
"Yeah" The answer had come from the blonde haired boy to his right.  
  
Ron spoke up: "Hi! I'm Ron. So, what are your names and why do you come all the way to Hogwarts if you have a school for witchcraft and wizardry in Japan?"  
  
"I'm Bunny." introduced the blond girl herself.  
  
"I'm Bloody." informed the lilac haired boy.  
  
"I'm Spike and this is Ice." answered the blond boy himself and the guy next to him, guessing that his friend wouldn't introduce himself.  
  
"I'm Psycho and those two over there are Wildcat and Prince." said the girl that lay on the boys' laps.  
  
It was then that Bloody noticed the scar on Harry's forehead, so he asked: "And I take it that you are wonder-boy Potter, am I right?"  
  
Harry nodded, still musing about the unusual names of those kids. "What is the meaning of your names? I mean they sure don't sound very Japanese and all. Do they have a meaning?", he put his thoughts in words. He didn't really mind a name like 'Bunny', but names like 'Bloody' and 'Psycho' gave him somehow the creeps.  
  
As if she had heard his thoughts, the girl that had introduced herself as 'Psycho' chuckled lightly.  
  
"No need to be worried! There's really no need to be. They don't mean anything." She said this in a voice that was too innocent for Harry to be comfortable with it, but he shrugged it off as paranoia.  
  
"Well, why do you now attend to Hogwarts instead of your school?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Mugen." answered the Bunny.  
  
"Pardon?" this hadn't really been an answer, had it?  
  
"The name of the school was Mugen." explained the Spike-boy.  
  
"Oh, sorry. But you still didn't answer the question." mentioned Harry. These people had something about themselves that made the wonder-boy really uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, we really don't know. They gave us the tickets for the train, pulled us to the station, kicked us into the train and waved 'good bye' with a pleased smile on their faces." Psycho answered, while her acting abilities crushed down onto her full force and made her eyes water and her lower lip quiver, as a small pout wormed its way into her voice.  
  
'Okay, so she decided on 'oblivious psychos' as introduction.' Bunny concluded. The way everything went so far they would irritate everybody with illogical answers, some teasing from time to time, -they would do it as if it was all but intentional-, and play totally oblivious to the fact that they were insane and absolutely not what their parents had wished for. That was not the real bombe Bunny had hoped to throw onto Hogwarts the day they arrived, but it could always become better, now couldn't it?  
  
In this moment a person walked through the train and announced that they would soon arrive at Hogwarts. So Ron and Harry excused themselves and made their way to their luggage, which they had left with Neville, for him to take care of. Everybody in the train changed into their robes, but unfortunately the group that occupied the last compartment had forgotten to buy any robes, totally unintentional, of course.  
  
When Bunny stood up from her place on the floor she woke Prince and Wildcat up. As they saw in which position they had been in, their reactions were as different as day and night. Prince looked at Wildcat somewhat disbelieving, then began grinning like drugged. Wildcat on the other hand looked at Prince some seconds, before a blush took over. It lasted only mere seconds before she threw a fit about why the hell the others hadn't awoken her and that this didn't mean anything at all. The responses she got were a bored look from Ice, snickering from Bunny and Psycho, and a miserable attempt not to laugh from Spike.  
  
Since this whole ordeal was plain embarrassing, Wildcat grabbed her luggage and stormed out of the train, fuming over her friends. As she stormed through the crowd she bumped into some guy with pale, blond hair. She didn't bother to excuse, since in a crowd like this everybody bumped into one another. She stopped on her way though, as mentioned boy shouted after her.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Don't you know who the hell I am? I demand an excuse!"  
  
She turned around, her anger visibly shown in her face. 'He 'demands' an excuse?!? Hell, does HE know who he is talking to?!?' she thought. She didn't let ANYBODY speak to her like this! She hadn't let her mother do so, she hadn't let her teachers do so, and like hell would she let this boy do so.  
  
She was just about to shout at him and to kick his ass, when she saw her friends exiting the train. As she watched Psycho jump down the steps and Bunny making a huge show each step she took, her little insane part, the one she had developed from hanging too much around Bunny and Psycho, came to living. Her facial expression turned from anger to a sly grin and into a hurt expression in less then a minute. Some acting abilities she had learned from her best friends helped that her eyes got teary and caused her lower lip to tremble. All in all it was a nearly perfect copy of the expression Psycho had shown earlier. In a moment of inhuman boldness she began to wail like a little child, whose pet had just been sliced open in front of its eyes.  
  
"What have I done to you? It was an accident and I have hurt myself! Hence I didn't say sorry. But I am sorry! Why do you yell at me like this?!?" she sobbed. She really had the appearance like an alien right then; huge, watery eyes that seemed to plop out of her head every moment, a trembling lower lip that seemed to have a life of its own, -judging by the way how much it trembled-, and her body looked somewhat fragile in its crooked-up- position.  
  
Malfoy took a step back. This girl was insane! And she looked like it, too. He couldn't find anything to say; after all it was not usual to meet someone totally insane. People like her should have been locked away somewhere in his opinion, but there she was now. 'What shall I do?!?' The question repeated itself over and over again it his panicked mind. 'This girl is unpredictable! One wrong move and she could bite your head off!' He had no idea how to react, and the girl in front of him continued to wail and to ramble on about unfairness and that she was sorry.  
  
  
  
Back at the train the group of new students had heard the wailing and looked up to see what was going on. They spotted the crying Wildcat in middle of a circle that had formed itself around her, while she showed them all a stunt none of her friends had seen her do before. Usually it was Bunny and Psycho who played the insane ones.  
  
"Man, she must be really angry if she goes that far to get someone." commented Spike as he watched the scene before him unfold. A short "Hn." next to him confirmed his theory that Ice agreed with him. Just then he saw the 'scary connection' take place again, as the 'wheels of doom' rotated in two girls' heads. Gulping he took a step back, wondering what mischief his two little friends had now planned out.  
  
Psycho and Bunny saw the scene and looked at each other. Within a mere second it was decided; Wildcat needed backup. So the duo walked up to the scene, no plan in mind but one: INSANITY RULEZ!  
  
  
  
As she made her way towards her wailing friend, Psycho picked up that Wildcat was rambling something about unfairness. With each step she took she brought her body into the condition she needed it to be. As she was some feet away, she checked and noticed that everything looked perfect for her part of the show. She broke into a run, shoved some pupils out of her way, as her tears flowed freely and her clothes slipped out of place. As she finally made it through to her friend, she through herself onto the ground and hugged her friend, stroking her hair and soothing her.  
  
"It's alright darling, no need to cry! You know that when you start crying your magic sometimes gets out of control and manages to curse the person who made you mad." Psycho told the girl in her arms softly, always checking that it was loud enough for the blond boy to hear. From the looks of it she concluded that he was the one who had made her friend mad, and the 15-year old decided that he would have a bloody hell to pay for it. This would give him nightmares for the next week. Oh, how she loved being insane!!!  
  
"What's the plan?" Wildcat asked between some sobs. It was just loud enough for the other girl to hear.  
  
"No plan. Simply playing havoc with his mind." informed Psycho. Wildcat couldn't help but smile evilly. If her act had put him speechless, then the three girls together would make sure that he wouldn't dare coming near one of them ever again. Suddenly the crowd split to form a way through them, and then a blonde girl in black leather clothes could be seen, walking dramatically through the passage.  
  
"Oh! How might have committed such crime as to make a fair maid cry?" she asked dramatically. She jumped up to Malfoy and pointed her finger towards him.  
  
"Can you deny to be tainted by such an act?" she asked somewhat creepy, but didn't give him time to answer as she began to dance around him, while quoting Shakespeare or some philosophers, from time to time even throwing in her own wise words.  
  
Wildcat decided that she had cried long enough. After seeing Bunny's act, she stood up, looked at Psycho, gave her friend an impish grin and began to do a handstand. When she was done, she walked around on her hands, while singing 'Heidi' without getting one tone right. (A/N: Do you guys know the song 'Heidi'? Do you guys know Heidi the character of a novel or what that thing was? In case you don't know, I'll explain: Okay, Heidi is a German character as far as I'm interested. She's some creepy girl who lives in the mountains, I guess it were the alps (is this the name for these mountains? I mean 'die Alpen' how it is named in German.), she's always happy and totally dumb in my opinion. They even made an anime about her! Goodness! Anyways, there's this scary song about her. In English it would be something like 'Heidi, Heidi, your world are the mountains! Heidi, Heidi, because up there you're home! Dark firs, green grass in the sunlight.' and so on. Really creepy, I can tell you.)  
  
Now there was Bunny, dancing around Malfoy ballet-style, while quoting some wise men (and herself) and Wildcat walking on her hands, while singing a creepy German song without getting a tone right. 'This is my world' Psycho decided mentally, before jumping onto someone's luggage and posing on it in different poses, all the while rambling about the beauty of the world.  
  
Not long after she had begun letting her insanity flow freely, Prince and Spike joined the group. They kneed down before Psycho on the ground, and looked up at her in fake awe. Stretching their arms towards heaven they shouted something like 'How right!', 'You know everything!' or 'What would the world do without your knowledge?' every once in a while. The rest of the time the nodded their heads to whatever Psycho told them about the world, 'aah'ing and 'ooh'ing from time to time.  
  
Bloody decided on playing vampire, so he ran around and growled and shouted at the girls who stood near, throwing his coat all around himself. He then began to shout towards them that the dark lord would come and free him from this world and that Satan was his father. (A/N: Okay, this might look somewhat . insane, but my best friend did that once. He borrowed black cloths and a cape and put on black make-up and then ran though the town, scaring little children and old people. The next morning some people from the 'youth welfare office' came to his house and told him something like: 'follow the side of the light! Nothing is all dark! There's always a reason to live! Believe us!'. I couldn't stop myself from laughing when I heard that story! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Ice stepped towards the group of crazy teenagers with a raised eyebrow. He knew that they were crazy, but usually they had stile in it. That was just. insane! He shrugged, musing that exactly this had been the purpose of all this. He couldn't just say he didn't know them, which would be like stabbing a dagger into their backs, so, after a moment of thinking the situation over, he decided that he could at least do what he always did. This in mind, he positioned himself in the middle of this circus, arms crossed before his chest, and glared at everybody who looked at him.  
  
  
  
So by now the spectacle consisted of  
  
Bunny spinning around Malfoy, doing some really bad ballet, while quoting herself and some wise, dead men,  
  
Wildcat walking on her hands while screeching a creepy German song that should have been forgotten fifty years ago,  
  
Psycho standing on a trunk, posing, while philosophizing on the world,  
  
Spike and Prince kneeing on the floor in front of Psycho, awed by what she was rambling about,  
  
Bloody running through the crowd, scaring some girls and rambling about Satan being his father, and  
  
Ice standing in the middle of all of this, glaring around.  
  
  
  
Just then a voice shouted through all of this chaos. It sounded like thunder, but at the same time held wisdom. Even if it was loud, it didn't really sound that angry. Everything stopped, and all eyes were directed towards an old man who stood there; he had long, white hair and an as long white beard. His robe looked unusual, for it was decorated, unlike the ones the students wore. His eyes, which were hidden behind half-moon-spectacles, pierced through the silence that had fallen over the gathered crowd. The look of the old man that wandered over the pupils was kind but firm.  
  
The responsible ones for this chaos sere still in the positions they had been in before the old man's shout had stopped everything. Bloody held still his coat up and his mouth was still wide open from screaming, while Spike and Prince had simply turned their heads and were now staring wide- eyed at the old man. It looked like time had been frozen, because even Wildcat, who was still on her hands, had just stopped on the spot where she had been, the last tone of her song still on her lips. Bunny stood with her arms up high in the air and her right leg hung in midair behind her. Just her head had snapped around. Ice did the same like he had done before; he just stood with his arms crossed, glaring at the one who looked at him, which was the old man.  
  
From the whole lot only Psycho had the grace to raise an eyebrow. She kneed on the trunk, her arms up in a poetic manner, while her face shouted something like; 'What's up?!? Why do you look like this? Can't we just do so much as going crazy?'  
  
  
  
Dumbledore scanned the group of pupils in front of him with his eyes. He had come here to fetch the new Japanese pupils, to have a talk with them before the sorting ceremony started. When he had arrived here, it had looked like a circus had come to Hogwarts. And sure enough he immediately spotted a group of foreign looking teenagers in the middle of all this chaos, still in the most unusual poses. His old friend who was now headmaster of the wizard-school in Japan had told him that the new pupils would be trouble, but he hadn't believed that they would start making problems even before they had entered the building. He still remembered the letter his friend had sent him nearly two weeks ago. It had said:  
  
  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
Hard times have come upon me. Surely I didn't expect the job of a headmaster to be easy, but what is happening at my school at the moment is harder then I believed this ever to be. A group of pupils who attend to my school for some years now have seemingly problems. Even if I tried my best, I couldn't solve their problems in any way. To tell the truth, I couldn't even name their problems so far. With each day that passes they seem to become more and more unpredictable, and I finally ask myself if I am capable of giving them the help they need.  
  
Mentioned group consists of seven pupils;  
  
Ishida Yamato: this boy is 19 years old. His parents broke up when he was a little boy. His little brother lived from then on with his mother, while he stayed with his father. It is known that his father isn't home that often, therefore he has nearly no parental control whatsoever.  
  
Fujiyogi Ran (A/N: Okay, I can't remember his right last name! Don't look so shocked! I was concentrating on his body through the episodes, not on his stupid name!!!): He, too, is 19 years old. His family had been killed a few years ago, and since then he goes by the name of his little sister who fell into a coma after a car-accident. Her name was Aya. He lives on his own now.  
  
Briefs Trunks: Trunks is 18 years old. He is the son of Briefs Bulma, who is a famous scientist in the muggle world. There are no complications in his life known so far.  
  
Akiyama Ryo: He is 18 and lives with his father. I couldn't find any information about his mother (A/N: And again I forgot the background of this boy. I'm not even sure if I saw the episode in which it was mentioned, and I couldn't learn that much in fanfics, after all they are FICS!!!), but his father doesn't seem to be very concerned about him though. Other then that, no more important information could be found.  
  
Tsukino Usagi: She's 17 years old and lives with her parents and her little brother. There hadn't been any complications in her life whatsoever. In fact it is said that she had even been very popular before she changed her personality. There couldn't be found any reasons why she changed, and I haven't any idea about that matter either.  
  
Nonaka Rika: Rika is 16 years old. She has lived with her mother and grandmother since she was a little child. Her father left back then. She knew Akiyama Ryo even before they came to school together. Other then the divorce of her parents, nothing is known about why she would act like this.  
  
Cinna Casca: She's 15 years old and lives with Ferntsey Dora, who adopted her after her family died in different mystic accidents. Until she moved to Mrs Ferntsey, she had lived with her family in West-Germany (A/N: I know that you don't know, but it's important from where in Germany you come, 'cause the pronunciation and some words and phrases change with the area. And since I come from West-Germany, I know the language from there best! ^_^;; Even if I can't speak the 'native language' (Ruhrpott, for the ones who can understand this) I still know some differences in the language. For the ones of you to which that has any meaning, I come from Westphalen, Essen to be precise. And from there she will come, too. Oh, and Casca is Psycho's real name, by the way.). From what I heard, Mrs. Ferntsey can't call herself a good guardian in any way, but there is no heavy evidence against her.  
  
  
  
Mentioned pupils cause all sorts of trouble, and I can't possibly keep them at this school any longer. Therefore I ask for your help. I have trust in your abilities to handle the youth, hence I ask you to let these students attend to Hogwarts, in hope that you can help them to get the help they surely need. I finally ran out of ways to try, and to tell the truth, with each time I fail in helping them I feel somewhat older and more tired.  
  
I trust you to do everything that is in your power to help these misled children.  
  
  
  
Respectfully yours,  
  
Professor Meijong  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
His old friend had sounded really desperate and helpless. And as Dumbledore watched the scene in front of him, he could vividly imagine as to why his friend had felt like this. This year would surely be interesting, if nothing else. He felt pity for those children, they had to have lived through much to loose their way like this. She shook his head sadly and then announced:  
  
"Would the pupils from Japan please follow me now?" then he turned and walked towards the huge castle in the distance. Not looking back once to make sure that the teenager and young adults followed. They would be able to catch up.  
  
When the old Professor had turned his back towards them, the seven of chaos looked at each other with questioning glances. What was this supposed to mean? Then, one after another, they shrugged, got out of whatever positions they had been in, took their luggage and attempted to follow the old man. They paused though, as a giant came up to Wildcat and offered in a low voice to take care of her luggage. She just whirled around to face him and looked at him suspiciously. The giant (Duh! It's Hagrid, of course!!!) seemed hurt by her suspicion. When Bunny stepped before the huge man and explained somewhat saucy that they wouldn't let anybody they didn't trust take care of their things, the girl that now went by the name 'Psycho' felt sorry for him when she saw the even more hurt look in his eyes. Even if she was insane and could laugh freely over others who fell to her mirth, she had a heart after all.  
  
In hope to cheer the disappointed giant up, she walked over to him, shoved Bunny out of the way while giving her a glare that dared her to interfere, turned towards the giant and put her most innocent and cheerful smile on.  
  
"Hey there! Don't worry, they are always like this. They don't trust easily. And they surely will have no problems to carry their luggage alone, but I am not as strong as they are. So could you please take care of my luggage? I would be really grateful." Psycho tried. But as she looked at his shocked face, she realized he hadn't heard a word she had said. She followed his gaze and sure enough it fell on the cage next to her trunk, in which Cruczz was dazing off at the moment, all but used to the turmoil his owner and her friends caused wherever they went.  
  
"I-I-Is t-th-this a-a-a d-dra-dragon?!?" the giant stuttered. She looked at him strangely, but answered nonetheless:  
  
"Yeah, it's an Arctic Colour Dragon. Why do you ask? Are you afraid of dragons? I could take Cruczz with me, if you wish me to. No need to panic over a young dragon. He's only 8 years old, and ACDs age more slowly then most races."  
  
"And can become over 120 years old if they are well taken care of or if they life in their natural environment, which are the ice caves in the arctic. There they live about 1000 metres under sea level." Hagrid continued for her. She looked at him with an impressed expression on her face. Few people knew about this race, for it was well unknown and rare. Seemingly nobody was interested in this kind of dragons, but if this giant in front of her knew so much about this race then he had to have a large knowledge about dragons. Psycho was fascinated by dragons, too, but most adults thought about dragons as beasts that had to be tamed or else they would be dangerous. In the opinion of most witches and wizards only children should be fascinated by these great creatures, but there was a giant who seemed to be obsessed with dragons.  
  
"Do you like dragons?" she asked him, this time with real emotions in her voice, instead of the fake ones she had used before to cheer him up.  
  
"I LOVE them! I always wanted to have a dragon, but I wasn't allowed to have one here at Hogwarts." The giant trailed off, a sad look in his eyes.  
  
"You know what? I trust you to take care of Cruczz as long as I'm away. After this I will come to take him back, okay? Since then you are responsible for him, okay?" she suggested and could watch as his eyes slowly began to sparkle with happiness as her offer sang in.  
  
"Thank you! I will surely take good care of him! I promise! Thank you so much!!!" Hagrid cried as he hugged the wind out of Psycho. When he finally let her down again, she bowed down towards her dragon and talked to him in German. After all she had gotten him when she had still lived in Germany, so she usually talked to him in German. When she was sure she had the earlier dazed off creature's attention, she told him softly: "Okay, weisste was? Ich werd' dich hier mit diesem Typen lassen, okay? Der wird sicher gut auf dich aufpassen! Bitte benimm dich und hör auf ihn, verstanden? Okay, tschau! [translation: Okay, you know what? I'll let you stay with this guy, okay? He will surely take good care of you! Please behave and listen to him, understood? Okay, bye!] Then she just smiled at the tall man and ran after her friends who had already gone some distance after the old man. She waved after her and shouted back to the giant:  
  
"Cya later then!"  
  
  
  
When she caught up with her friends again she received several incredible looks from her friends. She looked back at them questioningly, until Bunny broke the silence:  
  
"Okay, and what the bloody hell was THAT?!?"  
  
"What?" the newcomer asked back.  
  
"Why did you just cheer him up? He's an adult! From what I picked up from the other students he's even a teacher! And as far as I'm concerned he's our enemy!!!" Prince shouted at her accusingly. The girl looked at him as if he had gone crazy, well, since they all were crazy as if he had gone sane again. Then her expression changed just the slightest, but it didn't go unnoticed by the others, who slowly retreated some ways away from her, every one of them having one thought running through their heads: 'Uh oh! Bitch-mode!' And sure as hell Psycho began to argue with Prince like he had just insulted her best kindergarten-friend:  
  
"Who do you think you are to doubt my damn judgement?!? Since when do I have to ask for your permission to talk to someone? I don't think it's your darn business anyways!!!" Prince looked as if he was caught between cowering from the enraged girl or arguing back. That was when he thought about what Psycho usually did to those who angered her and chose the last option.  
  
"Hey, calm down! I'm sorry; I didn't want to sound so harsh! I was just wondering what that was all about!" he stated with his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Yeah darling, since when do you act like this towards adults? And a teacher at that." asked Bunny incredibly. Psycho sighed. Hadn't they seen what she had noticed? The look in the giant's eyes? And the fact that he loved dragons only strengthened her theory.  
  
"Didn't you see it?" she finally asked the others. She received just blank stares.  
  
"See what?", Bloody wanted to know.  
  
"Did you look into his eyes? Didn't you notice that he was just like us?" when the others shook their heads she continued: "He's a giant, right? And giants aren't very popular among wizards and witches. And his eyes showed it, too. He is misunderstood, just like we are. Everybody has prejudices against him just because he's a giant, just like everybody has prejudices against us, just because we look unusual and act out of order. Darn, he even is obsessed with dragons! He confirmed it! He knew so much about Cruczz's race! And you guys know how common it is to take a liking in dragons when you are older then 5 years old." She added the last part sarcastically.  
  
By now the others had seemingly calmed down. It was Spike who proved that they had understood or at least accepted her decision, by explaining:  
  
"You're probably right. I'm sorry; we should have known better then to judge as fast as we did. We should have more trust in your fried brain, even if it works after it's own system, that doesn't mean that it doesn't work at least as good as our brains." He smiled at her apologetically, and she couldn't resist forgiving him. Who could stand those pleading puppy dog eyes? She certainly not.  
  
Suddenly Wildcat spoke up: "Hey, where did this old man go to? I can't see him anywhere. Well, I think we lost him." She shrugged and began to walk towards the castle without knowing exactly where to go. 'When need should be, just follow you nose.' she suggested as an explanation to herself.  
  
By the time the other students had filled into the Grand Hall, every teacher but Dumbledore sat on their respective seats. Mentioned professor could be found on a bench in front of the huge double-doors that let into Hogwarts. He sat there waiting patiently for the Japanese students to show up. He knew they had lost them, it was quite obvious, but he didn't care. If he was right then they would be tough enough to find their way alone. And he didn't consider starting the starting ceremony without having his talk with them first. First things first.  
  
He had noticed the incident with Hagrid earlier, and it confused him. From what he had imagined these kids were hateful and cold towards everybody. Even towards those who were as old as they were they acted the same way like towards adults, but this girl had acted totally friendly towards the Keeper of the Grounds. And Dumbledore couldn't see any bad intentions in her action. Did he say earlier that this year would be interesting? Now he mentally added that he would learn much more about the youth, too. It seemed that he would have to learn that there was more to a kid then what he had thought so far the hard way. This was when he saw the awaited group of students round around a corner and walk towards the huge doors. They looked at him with accusing looks.  
  
"What the fuck was this about?!?" demanded Ice. He had clearly lost all his patience on this walk. Not that he had minded walking all this way around the whole castle with his entire luggage to carry, but the wailing of the girls had 'drove him sane'. It wasn't something he wanted to experience ever again.  
  
"Well, I told you to follow me. This can't be that hard to do, now can it?" Dumbledore teased warmly, but all his warmth was reflected by a wall made from ice that had seemingly built itself around the group. The only answer he got was glares that had to be colder then the coldest ice. He noticed though, that the glare from the girl he believed to be Cinna Casca held something the others didn't hold. 'Maybe I should start to get through to her first' he thought, but saved the thought for later.  
  
"If you would follow me now kindly to my office so that we could talk ."  
  
  
  
The students had already taken their seats in the Grand Hall, and the first years waited anxiously at the front to be sorted. They all waited impatiently for everything to start, but Dumbledore was still missing.  
  
"Where is Professor Dumbledore? What takes him so long?" asked Ron, running out of patience.  
  
"He's possibly having a talk with the exchange students first, after all this is something totally new at our school." Hermione suggested while a shiver ran up her spine at the thought of the exchange students. She still hadn't forgotten the scene in the train. It was then that Professor McGonagall walked up to the front and announced in her 'I've-got-a-stick- shoved-up-my-ass-and-I-want-you-all-to-know-it-therefore-I-talk-and-act- exactly-like-this'-voice:  
  
"I want to apologize for the long waiting, but we would want to wait for Professor Dumbledore to join us. Unfortunately he still has some business to attend to, concerning the exchange students that will stay with us from now on. I hope that you excuse this, but I'm sure our headmaster will shortly arrive." With that said she went back to the first years and shot them her popular death glares. Hermione looked over at Ron and smiled at him smugly:  
  
"See? I told you." Ron just muttered something under his breath in response.  
  
"Hey, what do you think about those new students?" Harry spoke up.  
  
"I don't know, but they looked really freaky." his red-headed friend admitted. Hermione just mumbled something, but nobody understood her anyways.  
  
"Did you see all those piercings they wore?" asked Ron again, and Harry answered, because Hermione had suddenly found another conversation next to her where she could throw her two pennies in.  
  
"Yeah, the one with the red hair who slept had one at her nose, and I saw that she wore earrings that looked like skulls! And the one boy who slept next to her had one at his ear. The lilac haired guy had one, too; at his lower lip and the girl who had awoken when we came had a navel piercing that looked like the skeleton of a dragon that spat fire!!!" Ron whispered over excitedly. From the looks of it he was really fascinated by these new people.  
  
"Yeah, and did you notice that they all wore really dark clothes? And this school-uniform-thingy the one girl wore looked totally creepy. And the girls all wore black make-up! What do you think about all of this?" Harry asked back, hoping for a certain answer from his friend, and sure enough it came:  
  
"I think we should try to get to know them better." An impish grin graced his lips and 'wonder-boy Potter' looked back just as bad. What they didn't notice was the haunted expression on Hermione's face as it sank in that her two friends would try to spend as much time with those freaks as possible, while the only thing she wanted to do was stay the bloody hell away from them!!!  
  
  
  
~in Dumbledore's office~  
  
"So, you said you wanted to speak with us?" stated Trunks while raising an eyebrow. They had made their way to the headmaster's office, and just in case that they would have to come here often in the next time, -just in case! Not that they assumed anything.-, the kids had already tried to remember the way. Right now they sat in seven comfortable chairs in front of a huge desk with Dumbledore sitting on the other side, facing them. That was something refreshing, because after a while their old principle had always sat with his back to them as to not have to see their faces when he told them over again the same things and they didn't even so much as listen to him.  
  
"Yes, you are right." Dumbledore began, his voice as calm and warm as ever. 'Man, I'm gonna have to gag if he keeps to pretend to care for us. Why can't he just state the facts? He doesn't care for us and we don't care for anything of this whole shit. Why pretend? It's so fucking obvious that he hadn't had any idea what he threw himself into, and now he can't get out anymore. He should just let us get this over with somewhat peacefully!' Psycho growled mentally. How she hated those pretending bastards! He would first have to prove that he was worth for them to listen to him.  
  
"So, how has your journey been? I assume there didn't any problems occur?" he asked kindly, but got again only cold glares as answers.  
  
"Well, I wanted you to know that I would be grateful if you could try to cease the 'accidents' that seem to happen constantly around you. Then I wanted to explain the system of this school to you. Did you have different houses in your old school? No, I think I remember that Mugen didn't have any of those." he rambled on without giving them a chance to answer. They wouldn't answer anyways.  
  
"Actually we have different houses in Hogwarts, in which you will be sorted. There are Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin and a fifth house. The fifth house hadn't had anyone sorted into it for a long time, so it hadn't been mentioned in a long time either. But I believe that you might change this tradition now. From what I know about you I guess that the Sorting Hat will put you in the fifth house anyways. You see, Gryffindor stands for braveness, while the ones who crave for power will be put into Slytherin. Patience and loyalty are the things that make Hufflepuff-students special, while the Ravenclaw-students are said to be very intelligent. And then there was a fifth house. Its students were said to be. let's say unusual. Individuality was what specified this house. Those who were sorted into the fifth house were often misunderstood for their unique ways; therefore it had been named 'Chaos'." Dumbledore finally came to an end with his speech, and a mischievous glint could be seen in the eyes of the group that sat on the other side of the table.  
  
  
  
After the ol' Professor had rambled some more about Hogwarts and its rules, -not that anybody had listened to this part. and Dumbledore had been well aware that they didn't give a shit, he had just put it more politely-, they finally made their way towards the Grand Hall. As they entered the whole hall erupted in cheers, for they had all waited so long for the headmaster to arrive. The happiness didn't last that long though; because they all received really cold death glares from the people who followed the professor through the hall. They took places somewhere behind all the tiny first years who looked like they would explode from anticipation. The headmaster walked up to the front of the hall and took his rightful place.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I hope you didn't mind waiting so long, but now we can finally let the sorting ceremony begin!" he announced and then began to read all those stupid names from his list in front of him. Each after another the first years walked up and sat down on the stool and got the head put over their heads. When they were done, Dumbledore began to talk again:  
  
"As all of you should know by now, we have some new students from Japan here, who will attend to this school from now on. Now if you would please step forward to be sorted." he motioned towards the stool, and received looks that screamed: 'You don't really want us to sit on this and put on this hat, do you?'  
  
"Akiyama Ryo!" Dumbledore shouted in response to their looks. Prince made his way up to the stool, sat down and the head was put onto his head. After some seconds it shouted out to the whole hall: "Chaos!" This confused most students, but Dumbledore just smiled to himself. With a wave of his wand a fifth table appeared in the Grand Hall, next to the Slytherin-table. Its banner was plain black, not even some animal was printed on it. Everything was just black.  
  
Prince stood up and walked over to the table, when Dumbledore took his list again and called: "Briefs Trunks!" Bloody walked up, sulking, sat down on the stool and the exact same thing happened as when Prince had been under the hat. The hat shouted after a few seconds "Chaos!" and Bloody walked casually over to his friend who waited at the table. Once again Dumbledore took a quick glance at the list and then called:  
  
"Cinna Casca!" Psycho reluctantly walked up towards the stool, but stopped when she was some feet away from it. Then she looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and stated in a cold, monotone voice:  
  
"This will be the one and only time that I react to this name. The person who went by this name unfortunately died, and I don't want to be mistaken for her. From now on you better call me Psycho, like everybody does, if you want to get my attention." With that she took the last steps and sat down on the stool. When Professor McGonagall attempted to put the hat onto her head, the hat hadn't even touched Psycho's hair when it already cried out "Chaos!".  
  
"Don't you first want to check this over?" the teacher asked, but the hat made a movement that looked like it wanted to shake its head.  
  
"There's no need to check this! This girl has chaos all around her!!! There's no other house for her!" it shouted, and the professor just merely nodded and let Psycho walk down towards her friends. After another glance at his list Dumbledore's voice filled the hall once more:  
  
"Fujiyogi Ra-. Aya!" and Ice came up to the stool, just as he has sat down he informed them in his usual 'I-sit-on-an-atomic-bomb?-but-well-I-don't- care-anyways'-voice: "Before you all just get yourselves confused and your brains fry themselves, just call me Ice."  
  
The Sorting Hat didn't take long to make its decision that Ice would be in Chaos as well, and Dumbledore's voice rolled through the room again, to call Ishida Yamato up to the Sorting Hat. Spike went up, just said "Spike." While shrugging and then sitting down on the stool. Again the hat shouted "Chaos!" a few seconds after it had been put onto Spike's head. As Nonaka Rika made her way up to the stool, it was all the same. She only hissed the simple word "Wildcat!" at Dumbledore.  
  
When Tsukino Usagi made her way towards the front of the hall, she stopped in front of Dumbledore as well. One hand on her hips she stated coldly: "Same thing that goes for Psycho goes here. This is the only time I will react towards this name, for Tsukino Usagi is dead. From now on my name is Bunny. It means the same like Usagi, and plus you guys can't kill yourself by trying to pronounce my name." then she took a seat and just like the head had done when it had been Psycho's turn it shouted "Chaos!" even before it had actually touched her.  
  
When the new pupils were seated, Dumbledore stood up and explained the whole five-houses-shit all over again. He was very pleased with himself, after all he had exactly predicted what would happen, and he hadn't used any kind of magic. Perhaps he could understand these individuals after all, some time in the future. After the whole stuff had been explained and the foot had been served, everybody began digging in.  
  
Something caught Psycho's attention and as she looked towards the teacher's table, she saw Hagrid sitting there. What really amazed her was that he had her dragon sitting next to him. He was feeding him with some of his own food, and it looked as if he really loved Cruczz. She smiled at the scene the two made. Cruczz felt her gaze, of course, and looked up to her. Even if dragon's were not able to actual smile, she could see this twinkle in his eyes that told her that he would smile right now if he could. As Hagrid followed Cruczz gaze he saw that The Psycho-girl was smiling at them. He smiled back with a huge smile and waved at her, and she returned the wave with one of her own, smiling just as bright as Hagrid did. Cruczz screeched something and then sent a small flame towards the ceiling. Even if the little dragon couldn't really speak, Psycho had learned to understand him just like he had learned to understand her. At the moment he wanted to tell her 'Hey, this guy's okay! I'm fine over here, don't worry!!!'. So she stopped to worry and just watched the lonely giant play with her dragon, like a little child with its newest toy.  
  
On the Gryffindor-table at the other end of the room tow boys saw the exchange between Hagrid and Psycho.  
  
"Hey, what do you think is the reason that Hagrid seems to know her?" asked Ron. Harry stared some time longer at his huge friend and the dragon, before answering:  
  
"I don't know, Ron, I have no idea. We might just have to find out, eh?"  
  
With that the two began eating again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
16 FUCKING PAGES!!! TAKE THIS!!! AND WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! THOSE HAVE STILL TO BE WRITTEN!!! And all this only because you reviewed so much! I felt so special!!!! THIS FIC HAS ABSOLUTE PRIORITY FOR ME NOW!!!  
  
*cough* anyways! KEEP REVIEWING!!! And just so that White Lily is happy:  
  
  
  
  
  
CRAZY RULEZ!!!  
  
(but minority also rulez!)  
  
  
  
Lady E 


End file.
